


Accepting non-acceptance

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Series: Damien's struggles of becoming truly himself [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Baby Lucien, Bad Husband, Coming Out, Crying, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Like a hell of a lot of crying, Lots of Crying, M/M, Not accepting parents, Trans Character, Transphobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Following his reveal to Mary, Damien decides to come out to his husband but when he returns home he discovers that his parents are there as well.





	Accepting non-acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry  
> The next one will be happier I swear

After Mary’s almost miraculous support of him Damien was feeling so happy. Then he got home.

He had wanted to do it the same day to get it over with, Mary accompanied him to be moral support in case of… something happening. 

He arrived home and opened the door.

The first thing that he saw was his baby Lucien, just over a year old and already crawling.  
Lucien was sat by the door, dutifully waiting for his ‘mama’ to come home.  
Mary scooped the baby up and hugged him. She was so good with children.  
“Hey my little light*” she cooed  
“Dorothea! Where have you been I’ve been worried sick?”  
“Mum?! Dad?!” Damien screech. His mother and father were sitting around a table with Marcel who was holding a white piece of paper. In his surprise, he dropped the bag of binders at his feet and the contents spilled out

“Thea, why do you have binders?” Damien’s husband Marcel asked in a falsely sweet voice.  
“I-” he looked at Mary who nodded encouragingly “I’m actually a guy.”  
“Dorothea, we quite clearly checked and you have had a child. You are clearly a woman.” Damien’s mother snapped  
“No mum, I’m something called transgender. It’s when you are born with a different sex to gender.” Damien tried to explain  
“Your sex is your gender sweetie. Now, stop being silly and tell us what’s making you come up with these silly stories”  
When his father said that Damien swore that whatever Lucien would do in the future he would never argue and would just try his best to be supportive.  
“Dad stop being a fucking twat. Damien is telling the truth. He is a man. You’re gonna have to accept it or you’ll lose a son and the daughter you never actually had.” Mary was disgusted at her parents. It was one thing to not accept him, it was another to just erase his struggle altogether.  
“Damien?” Damien’s mum asked quizzically.  
“That’s me” Damien answered  
“No, it’s not. We are your parents and you must listen to us. You do not decide your gender, we do. You are female.” Damien felt tears streaming down his face.  
He turned to Marcel whom he loved with all his heart.  
“Marcel?” Damien stepped towards him.  
“Get away from me freak. Well, now is a good time to tell you that I’m getting a divorce. I’ve been sleeping with a proper woman and am leaving you for her.” Marcel pushed him back with his foot  
Damien felt his heart crack.  
He fell to the floor and held his legs in a foetal position. He wept and missed the rest of the dialogue.

“You three actually disgust me.” Mary spat “Damien needs your support now and you all just stabbed him in the back. Can you even begin to comprehend how bad it has been for him? Marcel, I’m not gonna even try. Can you at least not try to get custody of Lucien?” Mary begged him  
“Why would I want to look after a baby from her?” Marcel put extra emphasis on ‘her’ and Mary had to hold herself back from slapping him.  
“Well, if the father doesn’t want it I guess we will raise him.” Damien and Mary’s mother said as she stood and beckoned to be handed the baby.  
Mary shook her head “I’m not letting you near Lucien. Lucien is Damien’s son and Damien’s deserves to raise him.”  
“What Lucien deserves is to be raised in a normal household with a sane mother and a sane father?” their father shouted at her  
“You think your son is insane?” Mary gasped  
“I don’t have a son, I have two daughters and that will never change.” their father replied, more calmly this time  
Damien sobbed and managed to stand up  
“Please don’t take my baby. He’s all I have left.” Damien wobbled towards them, shaken by the force of his tears. It broke Mary’s heart to see her brother looking like this.  
“You should have thought of that before you became a compulsive liar.” their mother replied still holding out her hand for the baby  
Their father then lunged for Lucien and Mary quickly handed him to Damien.  
Damien hugged his baby close. He and Mary were the only things left in his life. He couldn’t lose them too.

Unbeknownst to everyone Mary was dialling 911 which would tell the police their position.  
Damien and Mary’s parents then started almost attacking Damien. Mary stood in front but Marcel dragged her away.  
They started clawing at his arms to try and prise Lucien out of his arms. Damien curled into a ball shielding his son as his parents continued to try and remove Lucien from his clutches.  
Soon there were police sirens on the road outside the house and unaware of Mary calling them the parents and Marcel did not react to this.  
As the door slammed open Damien’s mother managed to grab Lucien.  
“No! Give me back my baby! Please!”  
A policeman saw this exchange and shouted  
“Everyone freeze!”  
Everyone froze. 

Damien had ripped clothes hanging off him and his arms and back had scratches everyone.  
His parents held a crying Lucien who was trying to grasp his daddy.  
Mary was bleeding as Marcel had slammed her into a wall.  
Marcel was standing over her looking triumphant.  
“Miss could you please give the baby back to the lady?” the policeman said threateningly to Damien and Mary’s mother  
Mary in the corner called loudly “He’s a man”  
“My apologies, Miss could you please give the baby back to the gentleman.” the policeman amended without bashing an eyelash. Damien was shocked as to how quickly this man accepted something his own family didn’t even recognise.  
“She’s insane. She says she’s a man. I cannot let my grandchild be raised by an insane person.” their mother argued.  
The policeman grimaced and sent a sympathetic look at Damien “Insane huh? So, I guess you’d say our head of police is also insane. He’s like you sir, started life as a different gender but had surgery.”  
Damien’s eyes widened. There was someone like him who was so high up?  
The policeman saw the binders “Well, I guess who haven’t had surgery yet. Miss, in this state being transgender is not classed as a mental illness. Attacking your son and taking his baby however, is a crime. So, either you put the baby down and you three” he pointed at Marcel and the parents “can come to the police station or I can call more police and you will be made to come.”  
Damien’s mother put Lucien on the floor next to Damien and walked to the door.  
Damien gently picked up the crying baby. He started to rock him and hugged him softly. Soon, Lucien ceased crying.  
The other two went to the door as well and the policeman spoke up again “Good choice. We’ll send medics around for you two soon.”

Mary hauled herself up once the four had left and walked over to Damien.  
“Dames, no matter what happened I’m still so proud of you. I love you, that will never change and you will always be my beautiful brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Lucien means Light


End file.
